


All of Him

by KaylaAnne2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, lawyer!Sam, trans!Gabe, trans!gabriel, two adorable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaAnne2/pseuds/KaylaAnne2
Summary: Gabriel finally decides to show his scars to his husband, leading to fluff full of acceptance and love.





	All of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: none
> 
> If I forgot any warnings, be sure to tell me, please and thank you. Otherwise, enjoy the fic!

Gabriel finds Sam sitting in their study, researching for one of his latest cases, being a bigshot lawyer and all that. Gabriel doesn’t want to bother Sam, but he finally got the courage and doesn’t really want to back out now. So, Gabriel takes a deep, calming breath and walks towards his husband, embracing him from behind and startling Sam, but getting a smile and a kiss as soon as Sam turns in his arms to see him.

“What’s up, babe?” Sam asks and Gabriel bites his lip, trying to find the right words.

“I...I want to show you something,” Gabriel says and Sam looks concerned, knowing Gabriel well enough to know the signs of his anxiety.

“Alright,” Sam says carefully, turning to fully face Gabriel as Gabe steps back. Sam gives his husband his full attention with wide eyes, trying to figure out what’s going on.

“I know that you must be curious why I never took my shirt off while we got our freak on,” Gabe tries to smile, but he knows it’s warped. Sam reaches for his husband’s hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “And I know that you already know that I’m trans, but it’s very difficult for me to show you and I think it’s about time I did. I mean, you’re my husband and you’ve never even seen me shirtless.”

“Gabe, baby, if you don’t want to show me,” Sam reassures, but Gabriel knows that he has to do this for himself. He wants to show Sam that he trusts him and he wants to thank Sam for his never-ending patience, but he also wants to be completely open to his husband and feel the weight off of his shoulders that hiding has caused.

“It’s not pretty. There were...complications and they had to do a few extra surgeries to fix some shit and they didn’t leave it very pretty, but it’s me, Sammoose, so I want to show you.”

Gabriel takes a deep breath and feels tears fill his eyes and he feels like a big baby, but then Sam pulls Gabriel down on his lap and holds him close, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

“You’re beautiful. Really, Gabe. Every inch of you has me breathless and I’m not sure any scars could ever differ that feeling. I. love. you,” Sam reassures and Gabe takes the moment to breathe in his husband and to find comfort in his overgrown moose of a husband’s warmth.

Gabe feels the comforting brushes of Sam’s lips against his neck and he sighs, relaxing into his husband. Gabriel still feels silly, so he decides that he just needs to do it, rip the bandage off and deal with the aftermath because the anticipation is way worse.

So, he leans back and thumbs the hem of his shirt, unable to look Sam in the eye even though he’s still stradling Sam’s lap. Sam brings a hand up to Gabriel’s cheek and caresses Gabe’s face in his warm, smooth hands. Gabriel leans into the warmth and closes his eyes. Sam connects their foreheads together and waits until Gabriel opens his eyes, looking into the galaxy of Sam’s eyes, finding complete acceptance and love.

“Help me with it?” Gabriel asks and Sam smiles, moving his hands down to the hem of Gabriel’s shirt and starting to tug, giving Gabriel the courage to lean back and yank the shirt over his head with Sam’s help. Gabriel closes his eyes at the sound of Sam’s gasp and he fears the worst.

Maybe Sam didn’t mean it, maybe he really is too ugly to be saved. He thinks about how he wished he was just born in the right damn body so that he wouldn’t have these scars, these many many scars, some precise and some jagged. Gabriel wishes his downstairs matched his mind’s perception of himself, but that doesn’t either. Maybe Sam is too disgusted and wants him to keep his shirt on forever, that is, if he doesn’t want to leave him.

“Stop thinking, Gabe,” Sam cooes, and Gabriel’s eyes fly open. “I told you, you’re beautiful, stunning. I mean, look at how courageous you are. You are brave and strong and beautiful. These scars prove that you’ve fought your own battle and you won, you became your own person and had the courage to take your life into your own hands and form your body to be how you know it was meant to be. Love you.”

“Love you, too, Sam-a-lamb,” Gabe whispers, leaning forward until his face is nuzzled into Sam’s neck, taking in Sam’s scent where it’s strongest. Sam urges Gabe to turn around so Gabe’s back is to Sam’s chest so that he could move his fingers along the scars, mapping this uncharted territory. Gabe purrs up against Sam. Even though his nerves are almost all shot from that area, making it both numb and sensitive depending, Gabriel loves that he can practically feel the love and acceptance radiating from his husband.

That night, Sam merely kisses every inch of those scars, leading to Gabriel having the courage to go shirtless that morning for breakfast and every morning after that, knowing that his husband loves all of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the fic! I hope you liked it, and if you did, make sure to leave a kudos and a comment because they are literally food for my soul! <3


End file.
